mycandylovefandomcom-20200214-history
Deborah
Deborah is a character your Candy meets at the end of Episode 14. The next episode, (Episode 15) basically revolves around her, explaining various things that happened in the past. She is a former student of Sweet Amoris, and ex-girlfriend of Castiel. Remember in Episode 7 where you buy a CD for Melody's birthday? Apparently, the CD is Deborah's band! Throughout the episodes, the other characters will speak good things about Deborah, but your Candy still has doubts about her being a "good girl." You also get the opportunity to play in Deborah's point-of-view as you relive her past. Personality They also say that she pretends to be friends with everyone, but speaks ill of them behind their backs, being a plague worse than Amber. Even stating Castiel was the "biggest idiot of all", and that everyone else were idiots too. (Basically, she is two-faced.) Plot According to the talk, why Deborah dumped Castiel was simple: She had to choose between a high school love, or a career as a famous singer. Of course, as we can already tell, she chose her music career. She even dares declare herself as a "victim of circumstances." Showing she has no empathy towards anyone, even telling the main character if she could she would use Castiel again and dispose of him again and play the same scenario again and again. Showing her lack of empathy and amount of selfishness believing only one person can be under the spotlight. According to Rosalya who found Deborah's ex-guitarist's blog, he speaks badly of Deborah who got it censored. According to him, Deborah cheated on her ex-guitarist and drummer at the same time, which is the reason why she needed Castiel. Your Candy and Alexy state she has a good voice but doesn't have anything "special" about her. It seems that Nathaniel is the only one who knows that she is not who she seems. She is actually the reason why Castiel hates Nathaniel. And it seems that's when the fight happens between him and Castiel: Castiel arrives precisely at the time when Deborah is hitting on Nathaniel, but he thinks it was the opposite. Appearance Debrah has messy light brown hair (with several thin braids included) tied up in a little updo and big, blue eyes with a pink highlight. She has a golden ear piercing on her right ear and butterfly tattoos across her right shoulder. She wears a black leather choker with hot pink pearls around her neck, along with a flashy blue, gold, and pink top, which includes white fabric with black polka dots. This white fabric is only sewn to the bottom of her shirt and at the top to tie around her neck. She wears black, fingerless gloves with hot pink designs. At the end of each glove is a hot pink bow. She also wears a belt (which is black, gold, and hot pink) over her ripped black jeans. She wears lace to cover the holes in her jeans, and she seems to be wearing black boots as well. Reactions Debrah02.png|Debrah (Normal) Debrah5.png|Debrah (Evil smile?) Debrah4.png|Debrah (Confused) Debra Angry.png|Debrah (Angry) Sad Debrah.png|Debrah (Sad) Trivia *Debrah nicknamed Castiel "Kitten" while they were dating. Maybe this is why Castiel hates cats...? Category:Antagonist Category:Brunette Category:Girls Category:Plays In A Band Category:Tattoo Category:Blue Eyes Category:Piercing